Dani's secret word
by Wilco pop
Summary: Dani has a word. A very special word. And she thinks Danny will hate her if she blurted it out. But what happens when the youngest half a finds the truth about her exsistance? One shot. Cover art by Krossan on Deviant Art.


_This_ ** _is just a one shot. Little drabble cause I was bored._**

* * *

 _There was one word I couldn't speak. Just one. Not to Danny, anyway. It was my secret word for him. The deep word, the one one that would surely make him hate me. I-I just couldn't say it to his face. That one word would make him leave me, because he views me as a little sister. He would hate me. I was positive of it._

 _During my travels, I became more curious about my origins. I pushed the feeling aside, and ignored the feeling. But as I went, I saw happy families. Big and small, perfect and dysfunctional. I couldn't help but be jealous. I needed that. I needed that love._

 _Eventually, I gave into the feeling. I swung from Paris to Australia, and made my way to the states._

 _I already knew I was Danny's clone. He excepted me, he loved me. But I wanted-no-_ _needed_ _to find out more about myself. My family._

 _Me._

 _I snuck into Vlad's lab, and made my way to the files. The files containing all the information about all of his investments, inventions, and creations. I found my folder filed under 'D' in the third cabinet down, and I opened it. Very slowly._

 _And suddenly, my secret word, that wonderful, unsharable word...was completely justified._

* * *

 _I flew to Danny's house at top speed, holding the folder to my chest. Tears streamed down my face, and the wind stung my eyes as I rushed through the city, slowly nearing the glowing OPs center. Once I reached my destination, I phased through Danny's window._

 _I wasn't too surprised to find him up, but even this late, well..._

 _"Dani?" He asked, standing up from his computer, where his friend's faces appeared over video chat. They smiled and waved, and I weakly smiled back. I looked intently at Sam...but, I couldn't-no. I had to tell her. But only Danny for now._

 _"I..." I said, opening the folder, holding so he couldn't see it. I was still trying to process the information myself._

Danielle Phantom; age: 4, appears 10-12:

Components;:; Ectoplasmic Energies; Human DNA; Mid-Morph DNA;; etc.

First attempt:

Father: Daniel Fenton/Phantom ; Mother: Star Derentchi (Failed)

Second attempt:

Father: Daniel Fenton/Phantom ; Mother: Valerie Grey (Failed)

Third attempt:

Father: Daniel Fenton/Phantom ; Mother: Sam Manson (Successful)

 _I gave out a sob. Danny tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away, giving him the now closed folder. He looked at me strangely, before opening said folder and reading the information._

 _His eyes widened._

 _He dropped the folder._

 _Sam and Tucker gave out surprised noises._

 _Dan I let out a strangled sob._

 _Yes. Her secret word was now entirely justified. Her secret word for Danny and for Sam._

 _Daddy and Mommy._

 _"I-I understand if you...hate me. But..." I paused to sniff and hold back my tears. "I-love you...And I need to...to tell you my secret word... for you..."_

 _Danny gave slow nod._

 _"My...sec-hic-ret...is..I..." I lifted my head, tears falling down my face as I collapsed onto my knees, my bright green eyes locking with Danny's._

 _"I love you Daddy."_

* * *

"I love you Daddy."

Those words stabbed Danny through the heart. His little girl, the one who he always considered a daughter, was begging for him not to hate her.

Because a silly coincidence, Danny was now Dani's real Father.

And Sam was her mother.

No more pretending.

Danny knelt down besides his daughter and hugged her tight, her unconsciously placing her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep, comforting her the best way he could.

Excepting it.

She lulled herself into a half sleep, and Danny placed her on his bed. Ruffling her hair, and kissing her gently on the forehead, Danny assured a restful sleep for his daughter and whispered something very important into her ear...

"I love you too."


End file.
